Un baiser volé
by Kpi
Summary: Quand Luna Lovegood ne se retiens pas les choses changent du tout au tout!  lemon
1. Chapter 1

Bon c'est ma première fic ne me lyncher pas trop fort s'il vous plaît *-*

Disclamer : Non non ce ne m'appartiens pas (malheureusement) Tout est à JKR

Note : Luna est un perso normalement lunatique (haha...) mais ça m'énerve un peu alors je l'ai fait un peu plus terre à terre . C'est un couple qui me fait rire dans le sens ou il est totalement IM-PRO-BA-BLE! Donc avec mon imagination tordue je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant

Dépassée par les événement , Hermione était figée soutenant un regard hagard . Comment en avais t'on pu en arriver là ? Tout était aller si vite : un geste de trop et les questions qui s'en suivirent.

Pourtant c'était un jour comme les autres , Hermione et Luna arpentaient les couloirs de Poudlard en discutant de choses et d'autre et même après quatre années à se côtoyer elles avaient toujours des sujets de discussion qu'elles jugeaient passionnant . Tout à coup alors qu'elles s'étaient arrêter pour prendre une malheureuse gorgée d'eau Luna avait été plus rapide que le robinet et avait déposée ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione siennes avant lui . A partir de là la suite fût plus compliquée , Hermione bouche bée devant son amie n'osait parler devant l'acte de sa camarade tandis que Luna horrifiée par son propre geste s'était contentée de paniquée et de s'enfuir en courant…

« eu…c'était quoi ça… ? » se demandait Hermione complètement abasourdie par les événements . Puis elle se leva et partit à la poursuite de sa voleuse de baiser pour en avoir le cœur net , dévalant les escaliers à une vitesse dangereuse elle aperçut finalement la jeune fille entrer dans les toilettes de celles-ci . Son cœur se mit à accéléré au fur et a mesure que l'espace de réduisait entre cette porte et son amie , enfin amie n'était plus vraiment d'actualité . Avec timidité elle poussa du bout des doigts la porte et trouva la blonde qu'elle connaissait si bien la tête enfouie dans les genoux collé aux murs des toilettes . Sans bruit elle referma la porte pour ne pas être déranger et se laissa glisser elle aussi par terre , d'une distance de trois pauvres petit mètre la brune et la blonde se regardèrent finalement . Pas un mot ne sortit avant plusieurs minutes elles se contentaient de se regarder et d'essayer de déchiffrer ce que ressentait l'autre mais elles étaient toute deux si troublée que la parole fût leurs seul moyen d'éclaircissement .

« … Tu m'expliques .. ? » tenta timidement mais fermement la brune

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer , ce qui est arrivé est arrivé point . Je ne peux pas changer le passé» répondit tristement la blonde . De ses yeux bleu océan  
>s'échappaient de mince filaient de larmes qui roulaient avidement sur le visage de celle-ci. Ses lèvres charnues s'ouvrirent à nouveaux et d'une voix tremblantes s'exprima de nouveau entre deux sanglots<p>

«Si…Si tu savais comme je regrette… »

Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur et fronçât les sourcils sans en comprendre le sens , « regretter » ce mot ne lui plaisait pas . Elle ,elle ne regrettait pas , malgré la rapidité de leur baiser il lui avait semblé doux et pas le moins du monde dérangeant au contraire . A cette pensée Hermione se mordit la lèvre du bas .Plusieurs fois elle s'était attardée sur la beauté du corps de son amie mais elle trouvait ça normale après tout c'était une jolie fille mais jamais elle ne s'était avouée qu'il pouvait y avoir plus que de la simple admiration mais belle et bien du désir .

En silence Hermione se releva et s'approcha de Luna , elle s'agenouilla devant elle et d'un geste maladroit essuya une larme qui roulait le long de la joue de la blonde. Hermione fût surprise de la douceur de sa peau , jamais elle n'avait fait attention à ce genre de détail auparavant , sans se quitter ses yeux Hermione ouvrit puis refermait ses lèvres plusieurs fois consécutive comme si elle désirait parler sans y arriver . Luna haletait devant cette soudaine proximité et cette main qui ne lui appartenait pas la touchant , de léger frissons lui parcourait l'échine à ce contact . A sa grande surprise lorsqu'elle eu fini de sécher sa larmes sa mains resta en contacte avec sa peau et s'était logée sur son coup tandis que du pouce et lui caressait tendrement la joue . Hermione produisit enfin un son , puis une phrase :

« M- Moi je … Je ne regrette pas … »

Surprise Luna cessa de pleurer et ouvrit un peu plus les yeux d'étonnements face à cette révélation . Quant à Hermione , elle pressa un peu plus sa main le cou de sa blonde tout en l'attirant imperceptiblement vers elle . Plus rien ne comptait elle ne désirait qu'une chose retrouver ses lèvres si sensuelle pour s'en délecter à nouveau alors elle entrouvrit les lèvres , se les humidifia et sans quitter ses yeux s'avança et colla ses lèvres aux siennes . Luna toujours autant surprise avait fermée les yeux par reflex mais n'en revenait toujours pas du retournement de situation : Hermione Granger l'embrassait elle Luna Lovegood .

Puis reprenant enfin ses esprits elle glissa ses mains dans le dos de la brune et l'attira jusqu'à ce que son corps sois coller au sien . Sous cet acte Hermione sentie le désir se faire plus ardent et chercha avidement la langue de Luna avec lequel s'enchaîna une danse endiabler . La chaleur monta dans la pièce à tel point que Luna décréta qu'Hermione serait sûrement plus à l'aise sans son uniforme au lion doré , la passion avait chassée toute maladresse des mains de Luna qui s'étaient frayées un chemin sous le pull de la brune et commençaient à explorer chaque parcelle de peau que ses doigts lui offraient tout en soulevant le pull de celle ci .

Sous la surprise la brune lâcha un faible sursaut avant de reprendre de plus belle l'assaut des lèvres de sa blonde avec un sourire malicieux suspendue aux lèvres , si Luna voulait la jouer comme ça il n'y avait pas de problème ! Le pull traversa la pièce en volant avant de s'écraser mollement contre le mur suivis de celui de Luna quelque temps après , Hermione s'employait à déboutonner un à un les boutons de la chemise de la blonde alors que celle-ci ne lui facilitait pas la tache ; Luna avait accaparée le cou de sa brune et le recouvrait de baiser tout en lui insufflant son souffle chaud dans l'oreille et la mordillant .

Une fois déboutonné ce fût un spectacle d'une envergure sans précédent qui s'offrit à Hermione , elle découvrit les courbes fine et sa peau d'un blanc laiteux qui contrastait fortement avec son soutient gorge d'un bleu foncé qui mettait en valeur sa faible poitrine . La brune ne pu s'empêcher de partir à la conquête de ce corps qui l'attirait irrémédiablement et charnellement sous le plus grand plaisir de la blonde qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper de petit gémissement de plaisir .

Hum : une review pleaze ? =D

[à suivre]


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Le secret des toilettes

Hermione ne pouvait décoller ses lèvres de la peau de sa blonde , elle ne sentait jamais le sentiment d'être rassasiée il lui en fallait toujours plus et plus elle découvrait de nouveaux endroits inexplorés plus son avidité augmentait . Ses gestes devenaient plus précis , plus intense , de quoi rendre Luna folle ce qui était apparemment le cas . Luna tremblait de plaisir et formait un arc par la cambrure de son dos qui ne cessait de se former toujours plus grand et dans une rapidité voir presque violence bestiale , Luna repris le dessus et fît pencher Hermione sur le dos , elle se mis à califourchon tout en lui emprisonnant les poignet . Sa chevelure d'or en bataille la rendait plus attirante que jamais pensait Hermione , une flamme de désir brûlait dans le regard de la Gryffondor comme celle de la Poufssoufle et sans plus attendre Luna reprit le baiser qui reflétait l'avidité d'une nécessiter de sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien .

Ainsi Luna relâcha son emprise sur les poignet d'Hermione et de ses deux mains déboutonna également la chemise de celle-ci . Les deux jeunes femmes respiraient fortement et ne réagissaient plus que par leurs envies , plus rien ne les arrêteraient . Une fois la chemise enlevé ,Luna absorbée par la poitrine de sa brune faufila sa main dans son dos et lui dégrafa son soutien gorge noir et plongea ses lèvres sur ses seins qu'elle trouvait irrésistible . Au premier contact Hermione se contracta de plaisir pour la plus grande joie de Luna qui s'affairait sur son téton en le mordillant et en jouant avec sa langue qui avait durcis sous le plaisir, de son autre main.

Luna faisait des vas et viens entre le sein de la brune et son bas ventre . Hermione n'en pouvait plus et se laissait sombrer peu à peu dans la folie de l'action , puis la blonde enleva soigneusement la jupe de sa brune. Alors que sa langue parcourait son cou jusqu'à son oreille , sa main au contraire descendait dangereusement vers le dernier morceau de tissu qui restait sur Hermione . De ses doigts Luna s'amusait à les avancer lentement , longeant la cuisse de sa brune jusqu'à trouver son trésor , lorsqu'elle posa enfin ses doigts sur ce pauvre morceau de tissu Hermione serra plus fort son emprise sur Luna et se cambra de telle façon que son buste touchait celui de sa blonde . L'appel du corps de l'autre était si fort que les deux élèves de Poudlard furent frustrées de découvrir que Luna avait gardée son soutiens gorge et qu'elle portait encore sa jupe d'uniforme , problème auquel Hermione n'eut aucun mal à résoudre.

Luna agitait lentement ma fermement ses doigts sur l'intimité de sa brune sous le quel elle le sentait gonflé par le désir et duquel s'échappait ce qu'elle attendait ardument alors elle revint chercher les lèvres de sa brune quelle avait quitter quelque temps auparavant et l'embrassa avidement tout en continuant sa torture . Puis soudain comme un murmure Hermione qui ne pouvait plus se contenir lui ordonna d'arrêter cela :

« ça suffit j'en peu plus , viens ! »

Luna ne se fit pas prier et enleva le dernier sous-vêtement d'Hermione avec son aide . Les deux corps brûlant s'agitaient dans une danse fiévreuse jusqu'à ce que la blonde quitta la langue de sa brune pour parcourir de la sienne de corps de celle-ci en se dirigeant vers son bas ventre . Hermione qui savait ce qui l'attendait rejeta la tête en arrière attendant impatiemment l'arriver du plaisir . Alors que Luna avait enfin atteint son objectif , elle plaça les jambes de la brune sur ses épaules pour avoir plus d'aisance et de ses mains lui attrapa les hanches , elle commença alors à jouer de sa langue sur le point sensible d'Hermione ce qui lui valut un gémissement . Honteuse d'avoir produit un telle bruit la brune se mordit le bras afin d'étouffer les sons suivants mais Luna ne lui laissait aucune chance , elle sentait en elle les vas et viens de la langue de sa blonde et ne pouvait résister puis comme pour l'achever ,la blonde remplaça sa langue par ses doigts et utilisa celle-ci pour titiller son point sensible .

Commençant ses vas et viens Hermione sentit la chaleur la brûler de l'intérieur lui procurant alors un plaisir dévorant . La blonde avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir le corps de la brune qui ne cessait de trembler de plus en plus forts sous ses doigts , elle décida de lui donner le plaisir ultime et accéléra ainsi la cadence de ses allées et venues . Le corps de la brune était pris de violent spasme liée au désir puis elle se cambra et se perdit dans les abîmes de la passion lâchant dans un râle son plaisir présent .

Luna ayant achevée son envie de voir Hermione dans un état pareil revint de placer au dessus de sa brune et lui déposa un tendre baiser . Puis dans un mouvement inattendue la blonde se releva et commença à se rhabiller sans un mot . La brune ayant repris ses esprits se tourna vers elle un sourcil levé

« Tu pars ? »

« Si quelqu'un nous voit là il va y avoir du grabuge dans l'école »

« Ah oui j'avais oubliée où on étaient… »

Les deux jeunes filles se rhabillèrent en silence puis lorsque Luna déposa sa main sur la poignet pour ouvrir la porte Hermione l'en empêcha en la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou . Sans se retourner la blonde ferma les yeux de bonheur et ouvrit finalement la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Ron . Le rouquin surpris se contenta d'observer la scène dubitatif

« Eu … ça fait 1h qu'on vous cherche qu'es-ce que vous faisiez la dedans ? »

Hermione desserra sa prise et vint se placer aux coté de Luna qui était devenue rouge écarlate et adressa un large sourire à Ron en lui répondant fièrement

« Ça s'appelle des toilettes Ron, inutile de te faire un dessin j'imagine? »

C'était le rouquin qui à présents était devenue rouge pivoine


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : ...Oups !

Le rouquin gêné de cette réponse décida tout de même de laisser tomber . C'est donc avec un ton mal assuré qu'il pris la parole .

« Ah hum oui , vous aller rater le dîner dépêchez vous. »

Les trois jeunes se dirigèrent dans un silence lourd de signification dans la grande salle , Ron en avant ne pouvait voir le comportement de la blonde et de la brune . Derrière lui se déroulait une scène des plus comique : Luna ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder la tête baisser rougissant de temps à autre signe qu'elle se repassait en boucle l'événement qui s'était dérouler un peu plus tôt dans les toilettes et Hermione affichait un grand sourire mi sournois mi sincère . La situation lui faisait beaucoup rire et histoire de pimenter un peu la scène , la brune eu une idée brillante . D'un geste rapide et précis elle se laissa tomber à terre sur les genoux tenant fermement son bras tout en affichant un rictus de douleur . Ron interpellé par le bruit se retourna vivement et se précipita vers la Griffondors

« Que-Quoi Qui a-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

La brune déglutit difficilement et pressa un peu plus son emprise sur son bras et lui répondit en attelant

« Ah…Ah…Mon bras , j'ai-j'ai mal ! »

La blonde était assise à côté d'elle et ne disais mot , elle se contentait de regarder la scène horrifiée et de tenir la main valide de la brune . Ron se releva d'un coup et commença à partir presque en courant en hurlant en même temps

« Ne t'en fais pas je reviens immédiatement avec Madame Pomfresh ! »

Une fois la silhouette rousse disparut du couloir , Hermione scruta les environs avec minutie . Puis lâcha son emprise sur son bras « mourant » tout en effaçant son rictus de douleurs . Alors que Luna assistait à la scène toujours interdite elle sentit une pression derrière sa nuque qui l'attirait vers sa brune . Sans comprendre les lèvres des deux jeunes filles s'étaient rejoins à nouveau . D'abord timide le baiser exprimait l'incompréhension de la Serdaigle , celle-ci ayant repris ses esprits s'écarta de sa brune rompant alors le baiser au grand désespoir de la brune .

« Mais qu'es ce tu fou ? »  
>« Hahahaha »<p>

le rire cristallin de la brune raisonnait dans tout le couloirs , elle se calma et d'un sourire en coin accompagné d'un regard plein de promesse elle reprit la parole

« Désolée , ce lourdaud m'empêchait d'assouvir mon envie . Le fait de te voir si gênée en ma compagnie et de te voir rougir lorsque tu posais ton regard sur moi : je n'ai pu résister , j'avais besoin de ressentir la douceur de tes lèvres à nouveau. »

Luna rougissais de nouveau suite à cette déclaration ce qui fit sourire encore plus Hermione , qu'elle sadique celle la !

« Tu-Tu … Tu n'as pas osée tout de même ? »  
>« ...Oups ! » dit elle d'un air faussement innocent<p>

Et de son air le plus aguicheur elle s'approcha de sa blonde telle un félin s'approchant lentement mais sûrement de l'objet de son désir . Comme pour la torturer encore plus elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètre des lèvres de Luna , la laissant elle se faire happer par ses lèvres . Les souffles se firent plus irrégulier tandis que la tension montait entre les deux élèves . Elles ne se quittaient pas du regard attendant que l'autre craque en premier , Luna s'humidifia lentement et sensuellement les lèvres , toute deux avaient les lèvres légèrement entrouverte attendant désespérément l'arriver de l'autre . Alors que la blonde allait craquée et s'emparer des lèvres de sa brune le rouquin fit son apparition dans l'angle du couloirs accompagné d'une petite dame vêtue d'un tablier . Luna frustrée , se contenta de poser son front contre celui d'Hermione fermant au passage les yeux savourant ce seul contact qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser dans cette situation. Lorsque Madame Pomefresh s'agenouilla à son tour au près de la brune la blonde se retira en murmurant à l'attention de l'infirmière

« Elle n'a pas de fièvre ... »

Après quelque minutes d'examens l'infirmière donna quelques conseils à Hermione et disparut à son tours dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La brune se releva avec l'aide non désiré de Ron et non de Luna ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui glisser un discret clin d'œil .Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle , les tables étaient déjà remplie d'élèves qui se régalaient du délicieux buffet qui était apparue sur les tables . Ron ne pouvant plus attendre se précipita aux côté d'Harry et commença son dîné. Hermione et Luna s'autorisèrent un dernier regard avant de rejoindre leurs table respective et d'entamer des discutions avec leurs amis . Pourtant toute deux ne pouvaient se résigner à oublier l'autre regrettant de ne pas être à ses côtés à ce moment même.

Le dîné finit , tout les élèves durent rejoindre leurs dortoirs commun . Ce fut la première fois que Luna regretta d'être à Serdaigle et non chez les lions doré , c'est donc agacée que la blonde se coucha dans ses draps ne pouvant s'enlever de l'esprit l'image de la brune sous toute les coutures .  
>De l'autre côté de châteaux Hermione elle aussi ne pouvait trouver le sommeil , elle se contentait de se torturer l'esprit déchirée entre la raison et son cœur . D'un côté elle savait que sa nouvelle relation avec Luna était une chose contre nature , non contre SA nature . Cette relation brisait toute les règles qu'elle s'était fixé mais de l'autre , elle avait vécue les plus belles heures de sa scolarité grâce à la blonde . C'est donc une nuit courte et agité que la brune passa , alors que la blonde elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi rêvant de se brune dans des rêves censurés . <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : La chaleur monte

Le soleil se leva enfin au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre dans son lit à rien faire dans son lit pensant à la journée qui allait se dérouler . Elle avait deux cours commun avec les Serdaigle aujourd'hui. A là fois anxieuse et ravie Hermione affichait une mine endormie au petit déjeuner , elle avait très peu dormi cette nuit pesant le pour et le contre de sa relation avec la blonde. De son côté Luna entra dans la grande salle en sautillant de joie accompagné d'un sourire radieux , Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet de surprise face à ce soleil rayonnant qu'était sa blonde mais se repris vite constatant que son croissant pouvait avoir un intérêt des plus passionnant . Harry qui n'avait rien raté de la scène prit la parole à voix basse d'un air désintéressé . Pourtant Hermione connaissait bien cette petite comédie elle savait qu'il se faisait du soucis .

« Un problème avec Loufoca ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir suite au surnom donné par celui-ci à Luna , il se reprit aussi vite

« Je veux dire Luna , pardon je suis encore endormie… Tu as une sale mine , tu as mal dormi ? »  
>« Merci de ce radieux compliment ! Je vais très bien et il n'y a aucun problème avec Luna […] »<p>

Elle s'étrangla sous la prononciation de ce prénom qui lui rappelait tant de chose

« […] je dois te laisser mon cours débute dans quelque minutes »

Harry regarda sa brunette partir comme une flèche , cette échange lui avait donné la certitude qu'il y avait bien un hic mais quoi ? Ron arriva à ce moment là , l'arrachant à ses pensées .Ils discutèrent un moment avant d'aborder le sujet d'Hermione qui leurs semblaient à tout deux bizarre depuis hier . Ron lui raconta l'incident d'hier et Harry celui de ce matin . Ils se faisait du soucis pour elle , elle avait toujours été discrète sur sa vie mais elle ne leurs avait jamais rien caché d'important et là ils avait la sensation qu'ils manquaient un passage important dans la vie d'Hermione . Drago dans son coin se fit un malin plaisir à observer les visages inquiets des deux Griffondors , il pourra sûrement en tirer profit au cours de la journée les provoquant d'avantage .

Hermione se dirigea lentement vers sa salle de cours , évidement son premier cours de la journée était botanique avec Luna . Une fois rentrée dans la salle ayant pris grand soin d'éviter le regard de Luna , Hermione alla s'asseoir seule à une table quand Madame Chourave pris la parole :

« Bien , Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons effectuer des binômes pour un travaux en commun qui aura un gros coefficient dans votre moyenne de botanique ! J'effectuerais moi-même les binômes. »

Évidemment il y eu des cris plaintifs dans la classe suite à cette annonce , le Professeur Chourave cita le nom d'Hermione et s'arrêta quelques instant pour choisir un binôme à sa hauteur . Qui donc était assez calé en botanique pour être avec Hermione , c'est donc en scrutant du regard la classe que le professeur s'arrêta sur une petite tête blonde qui s'affairait à dessiner .

« Hermione tu seras avec Luna ! »

Hermione ne su dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle . Avant qu'elle eu le temps de dire mot une tornade blonde vint s'assoir à côté d'elle munit d'un sourire ravageur , la brune ne pu que lui rendre son sourire .Luna était plus que ravie de cette décision , elle allait pouvoir passer au moins deux heures en compagnie de sa brune ! Hermione rougit quelque peu devant l'excitation prononcé de Luna c'est donc avec un timide bonjour qu'elle entama la discutions.

« Heu … Bonjours . Tu as l'air en forme »  
>« Bonjours ! Merci , j'ai passée une excellente nuit … Par contre toi tu n'as pas l'air en forme. »<p>

Hermione eu honte d'elle pendant un instant , elle avait des cernes violette et un teint un peu palot le tout encadrer de mèches folles . Elle essaya de se recoiffer rapidement sans grand succès quand elle ressentie une main posée sur sa cuisse . Elle frémit légèrement à se contacte , Luna était bien audacieuse aujourd'hui ! Elle sentie le rouge lui monter au joue lorsqu'elle sentie la main se déplacer dangereusement sous sa jupe .D'un reflex aiguisé elle sera les cuisses afin de lui barrer le chemin mais Luna en avait décidée autrement . C'est ainsi qu'elle continua sa route périlleuse vers ce qu'elle désirait , la main de Luna devenait brûlante sur la cuisse d'Hermione qui commençait à jouer nerveusement avec son stylo tout en regardant la feuille sous ses yeux . Elle n'osait pas regarder la blonde , de toute manière celle-ci faisait comme elle . Les pulsations du cœur de la brune se firent plus rapide et elle sentit tout son corps se réchauffer sous ce contact , elle entrouvrit les lèvres , se retourna brusquement vers Luna et lui chuchota :

« Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ! »

La blonde se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire en coin et se rapprocha de son oreille afin de lui glisser de son souffle chaud ces quelques mots :

« Ce dont j'ai rêvé cette nuit… »

Hermione surprise de ses paroles ne sentit pas que Luna avait presque atteint son objectif . La blonde déposa délicatement ses doigts sur la dentelle de la jeune fille quand celle-ci se redressa d'un coups sous la surprise . Figée dans une expression de peur et de surprise la brune n'osa parler . Une longue torture commença pour la brune , Luna caressait de ses doigts fin l'intimité de la brune à travers son sous vêtements .  
>Hermione se sentait de plus en plus excitée ce qui lui faisait peur , elles étaient en classe tout de même ! Elle tremblait légèrement de plaisir , l'interdit lui procurait encore plus de plaisir . Luna quand à elle ne pouvait décrocher son sourire satisfait de son beau visage , elle sentait la brune se cambrer imperceptiblement sous ses caresses et commençait à sentir une humidité sur le tissue . Lorsque Luna décala d'un doigts agile ce qui la gênait pour être en réel contacte avec ce qu'elle souhaitait Hermione ne pu retenir un petit gémissement .<br>La blonde presque sadique commença à jouer avec son point sensible ce qui provoqua des sursauts à la brune sur sa chaise . Hermione regarda Luna d'un air voulu outré pourtant le plaisir s'affichait clairement sur son visage , la blonde ne décrochait toujours pas son sourire plein de malice . C'est lorsque la blonde s'introduisit dans la brune de ses deux doigts qu'Hermione poussa un cri . Le professeur interpellé se tourna vers la brune

« Oui Miss Granger ? »

La brune qui respirait difficilement eu encore plus de mal à répondre car c'est à cet instant précis que sa blonde avait décider d'effectuer des vas et viens de sa main experte . Hermione sentie la chaleur la brûler de l'intérieur , elle n'en pouvait plus . C'est donc dans un effort sur humain qu'elle pris sa voix calme et lui répondit

« Eu… Oui je ne me sens pas très bien j'aimerais aller me rafraîchir si possible »

Le professeur Chourave compréhensive le lui permis , la chaleur de la serre était prononcé. Quand Hermione se leva , elle sentit son excitation : son boxer en dentelle était tout humidifier et épousait le haut de ses cuisses . Elle se dirigea avec difficulté vers la porte , il n'était pas agréable pour elle de ressentir ceci sachant que tout les élèves la regardait . Quand elle posa sa main sur la poignet le Professeur Chourave repris la parole

« Miss Granger il serait plus prudent d'y aller accompagner , Miss Lovegood si vous le voulez bien. »

Pour réponse la blonde se leva promptement et alla se placer aux coté de sa brune . Hermione savait déjà ce qui l'attendait , décidément elle aimait de plus en plus les toilettes …


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Quand Hermione ne suit plus les cours rien ne va plus !

Hermione parcourait les couloirs d'une démarche chaloupée , non pas qu'elle voulait rendre Luna dans un état second mais plus parce que une substance non désiré s'écoulait entre ses cuisses . Hélas pour la brune , la blonde quelques pas derrière elle ne faisait que fantasmer d'avantage sur Hermione . Nul échange de parole s'était effectuer durant le voyage , Hermione entendait les pas de Luna derrière et seul le bruit de ces pas lui suffisait à faire battre son cœur d'une manière irrégulière .

Plus la porte des toilettes ce rapprochait plus une tension bestiale s'intensifiait. La brune posa sa main sur la porte et s'y engouffra , Luna la vis disparaître dans cette pièce sachant pertinemment ce qui y allait ce passer , son envie décupla lorsqu'elle posa à son tour sa main sur la poignet et la fit coulisser lentement . Hermione de l'autre côté voyait cette poignet s'abaisser d'une lenteur qui lui semblait interminable jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui apparaisse . Luna referma la porte lentement derrière elle et se fit plaquer contre celle-ci par le corps de la brune qui n'en pouvait plus . La jambe d'Hermione vint se placer entre celle de Luna qui pris de surprise ne bougeait plus , la brune s'était emparée de son cou et lui prodiguait mille baiser qui enflammait la blonde . Hermione déjà en extase n'espérait qu'une chose : satisfaire sa blonde .  
>Hermione pris une voix dur et à la fois sensuel pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille<p>

« Tu es à moi … »

Luna ne pouvait se contenir et laissa libre cours à ses fantasmes , elle libéra toute les tensions qu'elle avait accumulée durant l'heure . Hermione s'empara alors de ses lèvres , un baiser fougueux fit son apparition . Leurs langues virevoltèrent dans une danse endiablée par la passion qui les rongeaient, Hermione fit valser le pull de la blonde ainsi que sa chemise . Luna ressentie de violents frissons qui lui transpercèrent le corps , son envie grandissait au fil des secondes . Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse du bien sinon elle en mourrait de frustration. La blonde d'un geste discret verrouilla la porte et s'abandonna au plaisir de la chair avec celle dont elle avait toujours rêvé . La brune prise d'une frénésie s'employait à enlever un par un les vêtements de sa blonde , la blonde se retrouva alors au bout de quelques minutes en sous vêtements . Hermione se délectait de chaque parcelle de sa peau , effaçant le peu de raison qui lui restait , elle la voulait elle et rien d'autre . La blonde se retrouva alors complètement nue prise au piège des mains et des lèvres de sa brune .

La Griffondors déposa de délicat mais passionné baisés sur sa poitrine ce qui lui fit ressentir des sensations explosives . Leurs corps se mouvaient dans une synchronisation parfaite , le bras gauche d'Hermione tenait fermement le corps de Luna tendis que son bras droit arpentait les courbes délicieuse de la blonde . Comment résister à un tel corps ? Se demandait la brune . Et ce fut la seule pensée qu'elle pu entretenir , Hermione descendait de sa langue vers le bas ventre de l'autre jeune fille qui frémissait déjà de bonheur .  
>A quelque millimètre de son extase la blonde se courba laissant plus de place à la brune de satisfaire son envie . Puis ce fut le plaisir ultime que reçut la blonde , la brune s'était approprié son intimité de ses lèvres ainsi que de sa langue . A chaque lampé la blonde lâchait de long râle de plaisir mais ce ne fût que de courte duré car celle-ci avait remplacée sa langue par ses doigts qui des à présents s'appliquait à prodiguer un plaisir intense à la blonde . De long vas et viens s'en suivirent laissant Luna dans un état second jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione accéléra le rythme . Au bout de quelques instant Luna pris de violent spasme lâcha un cris de jouissance et se laissa tomber dans les bras de la brune. Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveaux celant ainsi leur nouvelle relation.<p>

« Reste au près de moi… »

C'est tous ce que la blonde pu dire à Hermione , celle-ci hocha positivement la tête et aida contre son grès sa blonde à se rhabiller . La vue de son corps nue ne faisait que raviver la flamme de son désir encore plus , une fois entièrement vêtue les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent un instant avant de se perdre dans un dernier baiser passionner. Elles se ternirent la mains jusqu'à l'entré en classe . Le professeur Chourave étonnée de les voire après un si long absentéisme ne pu retenir une petite remarque au plaisir des autres élèves qui étaient devenue hilares

« Je ne veux pas connaître l'ampleur de vos problèmes gastriques cependant essayer de faire plus vite la prochaine fois ! »

Choquée Hermione se figea sur sa chaise , incrédule de l'audace de son professeur , en revanche Luna avait joint son rire au autre et se tenait le ventre tant elle riait . Hermione tourna la tête et jeta un regard outré à sa petite fée blonde , elle aurait au moins pue dire quelque chose plutôt que de rire avec ces autres babouins d'une remarque puéril de leurs professeur ! Heureusement pour elle la cloche sonna la fin du cours et elle partit comme une furie sans un regard pour quiconque et encore moins Luna.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjours, Bonsoir !

Tout d'abord merci aux quelques lecteurs qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews =]

Je voulais juste vous prévenir que jusqu'ici ces chapitres avaient écrits il y a bien longtemps et que par conséquents si je dois reprendre une suite j'espère ne pas trop m'écarter de cet ancien style d'écriture que j'avais cultiver . La suite prendra un peu plus de temps je suppose sachant que je suis débordée à cause de mon école T_T , mais j'essaierais de faire au mieux au plus vite !

Merci encore aux revieweurs(euses) et followeurs(euses)


End file.
